spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Scythe of Death, Part Two
Scythe of Death, Part Two is the twenty-sixth episode of SBFW Quest. It aired on October 16, 2019, and was written by FireMatch. Transcript Crazy: So what’s your solution, Jasbre? Jasbre: What? Sorry, I was thinking of making more stupid Dylan jokes again. Crazy: o. What’s the solution? Jasbre: Well… (Cut to Ingot setting up a port-a-potty that secretly has poisonous gas in it) Ingot: Ha! They’ll never notice. Ian: This is genius. Ingot: Indeed. Ian: Screw the forest fire, now this is what we needed. Ingot: Indeed. (They hear a loud quacking noise) Ingot: Oh no, not again! Ian: The giant duck?! But how? Crazy: And the giant duck has brought a friend with him. Not me, you idiots, the giant Hoopla! Giant Hoopla: HOOPLA! (it creates a sonic boom and shakes the ground) Ingot: I think I’m gonna faint. Ian: Come on Ingot, we can do this. Don’t lose hope. Ingot: But… there’s two of them now. (The giant duck gets scared by the sonic boom and runs away) Ingot: One now, but it’s a goddamn Hoopla! Ian: Come on, it’s just a stupid green fish. How bad could it possibly- (Travis is seen being stepped on by the giant Hoopla) Travis: STOP STEPPING ON ME, censored. IT’S A METAPHOR! Giant Hoopla: HOOP DA WOOP! (squashes Travis, leaving only his hoodie behind) Ingot: No! Not again! (Travis is seen next to him, fully naked) Travis: What did I miss? Ingot: I did NOT need to see that. Actually I can’t, I need a microscope. Travis: Damn fools. Ingot: Look out! (Some Fanonland citizens are seen with slingshots) Granite: Eat granite, fools! (shoots a piece of granite at Travis, which hits him right in the chest) Travis: If only you could hit me that hard in bed! Granite: (groans) Cici: Eat shit! (tries to shoot a pebble at Ian, but hits his house instead, which manages to crumble down on impact) HOW?! Ingot: You see? This is what you get for being such damn fools. Travis: Tim would be very proud. Ingot: Indeed he would be, Travis. Ian: (makes the Patrick orgasm emoji face) Alt: Hi guys I’m bac- WHAT THE?! Matchy: Wow you missed a lot. (11 minutes later) Matchy: And that’s what’s happening right now. Alt: Wow. Okay, I think I got all that. Ingot: Alt is a damn fool too. Let’s get him. Ian: With pleasure. Travis: My Alvin hoodie! Giant Hoopla: HOOPLA! (it picks up the hoodie laying on the ground and rips it in half) Travis: NOOOOO! TIIIIIIM! Giant Hoopla: Who’s Tim? Anyway, HOOPLA! Ingot: Alright, this is getting us nowhere. Time for THE FINAL SOLUTION. Ian: Why did you give it that name? It’s horrible. Ingot: Thanks, I thought of it myself. Ian: Sure you did. Ingot: Indeed. Anyway, let’s carry on with this thing. (Episode ends as Ingot pulls a tiny orb out of his pocket, while Travis is singing an Alvin and the Chipmunks song off-key) Category:2019 Category:2019 Episodes Category:2019 Transcripts Category:Episodes written by FireMatch Category:SBFW Quest